Dinner with the Cullens
by Clara Naomi
Summary: Well the Cullens are strange. Everyone knows that, but what happens when Bella is hungry at the Cullens. Dangerous storms are brewing.


Dinner with the Cullens

* * *

><p><strong>Well this has been the most fun I have ever had writing a fanfiction. Hope you like it. <strong>

* * *

><p>My stomach started to growl. Then the next thing I knew seven pair of golden eyes were staring at me with strange and unnerving expressions.<p>

Edward: Is it dinner time for the human?

Esme makes a sharp look at Edward, thinking that I didn't see, but I did.

Me: Yeah, I should be heading home. Thanks for hav

Alice: Can we make you dinner, Bella? (bouncing up and down)

Me: Nodding my head, wondering what could the Cullens be up to now.

Alice: Jumps up and down and then runs out the living room.

Rosalie: I'm going to change the oil of all the cars. Don't count me in.

Emmett: "Sneakily" comes up from behind where I was standing.

Edward: Directs his eyes to Emmett and his thoughts.

Me: Annoyed and hungry as ever.

Emmett: In a windy whisper What would you like, Bella? Did you know that I'm an excellent cook?

Me: Freeze in place What do you have in mind, Emmett?

Emmett: Oh, nothing. Maybe, a six course meal? Something homey, something warm, something spicy, something raw, something… interesting.

Me: Swallow loudly enough for Alice to start laughing Something eatable, right, Emmett?

Emmett: Feigns a shocked expression Where did you ever get the idea, Bella? That I can be so vampiric to let you eat uneatable food. Well, I must say I am insulted for such sayings.

Me: Half horrified and half interested. Well, dear brother I don't think I ever seen you cook before? Am I wrong?

Emmett: No you haven't dear sister, but you are never too late to try something new. Am I wrong?

Me: Dumbfounded and not wanting to eat whatever Emmett ever gives.

Edward: I have to defend Bella, Emmett. You are not going to poison her. Not on my account.

Emmett: I'm not going to poison her Eddie. Nothing more advance than the mix stuff you get at the grocery store.

Edward: Not believeing Uh-huh

Me: Angry for not being able to eat say Well I for one am tired and hungry. Emmett go make me something good and don't take too long. I'm very cranky right now.

Emmett: Happiest face ever like a child's say one moment my dear sister.

Edward: Looks at me sadly says I'm afraid you might be going to the hospital tonight Bella.

Me: Well it can't be that bad, right? He's just going to use the mix thingys they have the grocery store. Even though they're not that healthy per se, but who freakin' cares. I am very hungry right now, and please just give me something to eat.

Edward: Disappointed and murderous face at the direction Emmett went.

Carlisle: It's ok Bella. I've got some pills for you if you can't sleep through the night. Goes up stairs with Esme

Jasper: Mouth shut in a hard line like mines and staring daggers at me

Edward: Sees my uncomfortableness and directs his attention to Jasper says he's just feeling exactly what you are Bella.

Me: Walk out the room stomping my feet and going to the kitchen, sitting on the stool next to the island.

Emmett: Runs around the kitchen too fast for me to see

Alice: Comes in with five hundred cook books and starts opening all of them at once and reading faster than the speed of sound

Me: Stomach grumbles

Everybody in kitchen: Stops looks at me and continues faster than before

Me: Honestly guys if you would just put a sandwich together this would all be over in less than five seconds. There is no need for fancy dinners.

Alice: But you have to Bella. You want to be strong and fancy right? You also have to dress up. I've got an outfit in Edward's room waiting for you.

Me: Mouth open says I'm not doing such thing.

Emmett: Points a spatula at me says go and get dressed Bella there will be something wonderful waiting when you get down or else.

Me: Puts my hands up like I'm being arrested says ok, ok I'll go don't have to be so pushy.

Edward: comes up from behind me says you don't have to do what they say Bella they just want to get some fun out of you

Me: No they want to murder me with poison and make me look pretty while I'm dead.

Edward: Frown on his face allows me to go up and change.

Me: walk into his room where a sparkling midnight blue dress is layed out on his bed. I dress up all form like and walk down the stairs in these high pumps that Alice put next to bed.

Edward: Waits at the end of the staircase in a black tuxedo with his hair combed. He looks stunning, as usual. Then leads me to a room next to the kitchen where there are beautiful twinkly lights hung on the ceiling and there's a table for two with elegant chairs and one rose flower in a slim vase.

Me: Eyes bulge out and shell shocked

Edward: Pushes out my chair and I take a seat mesmerized by the scene that awaits me.

Kitchen: Loud crashing noise and Alice yelling at Emmett.

Edward: Irritated

Me: Still hungry

Emmett: Comes out of the kitchen dressed as a waiter and a notepad says what would you like to have for tonight?

Me: Red in the face says you mean you haven't cooked anything yet!

Edward: We'll take some… breadsticks for now?

Me: Still angry and about to curse Emmett's name say you know what I'm going to get out of this getup and drive to the McDonald's in town and order a nice Big Mac and have a large side of French fries.

Emmett: Please don't Bella. I've got some nice stuff in the back, I was just acting to get the mood.

Me: Well you sure got my mood. I run up the stairs to Edward's bedroom and change into my normal clothes.

Edward: Knocks on the door like a gentlemen says sorry Bella I'm going to rip Emmett's head off for you. Do you want me to drive you, my car can go faster?

Me: Yeah thanks and make sure to rip his off and kick it a mile far for me. I come out normal and see Edward has also changed.

Edward: Drives me to the nearest McDonald's in Forks.

Me: Run into the fast-food joint and ask the worker I'm ready to order.

Alice: In a McDonald's uniform says what would you like ma'am?

Me: Ohh… come one ALICE! Just get me a Big Mac and a side of large French fries pronto.

Emmett: From the back where the kitchen is says rightio.

Me: Impatiently stares daggers at him as he cooks.

Edward: Rubs my shoulders in circles says sorry sweatie I can't read his mind, he's thinking about some stuff with Rosalie.

Me: Relax in his touch says it's fine I guess, I'm just so damn hungry. Why won't vampires let humans eat. Not counting you.

Edward: I don't know. Never trust a vampire.

Me: Face lights up in fireworks as Alice gives me my food in the golden arches' paper bag.

Edward: Where do you want to eat?

Me: In the car. Where those two aren't, then we walk to the car in a hurry, well I do.

Edward: Opens my door and I get in already eating a few French fries.

Me: Takes out the burger and take a huge bite that would probably make me look the least bit lady like.

Edward: Chuckles says you look cute when you're eating hungry.

Me: Well don't count on seeing that very much, or ever. I'm defiantly going to eat something next time I come over to your house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you made it through and I can't really say that for Bella. Review and check out my other story A New Way of Life. Tell me if you like this new writing style I'm trying out. I like it, not sure if it's easy or hard for others to read. <strong>


End file.
